Field
The described technology generally relates to a battery pack and a controlling method thereof.
Description of the Related Technology
As portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, digital cameras, and laptops are in wide use, a demand exists from more efficient rechargeable batteries. Furthermore, research has been directed to a large capacity battery system for an electric vehicle, an uninterruptible power supply (UPS) or an energy storage system.
The standard commercial battery is configured as a battery pack of battery cells together with a protection circuit configured to control the charging and discharging of the battery. The protection circuit should efficiently and safely charge or discharge the battery.